


Cruel Summer

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Confessions, Dirty Thoughts, Extramarital Affairs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, L is a homocidal maniac, Love at First Sight, Love is not fair, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: L meets Light when he and his wife, Misa, move across the street. Immediately L starts having feelings for the stunning man, but remains deflated by the fact that he's married. That all might change one drunken night on his kitchen floor.This fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Cruel Summer. Look for her lyrics throughout the story!





	1. Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The moon was unusual that night, casting a blue glow over everything. Witches might say it was cursed. Farmers might want a harvest. All L knew was he felt stricken with fever, and casting his sheets from himself and lying flat under a fan on high with the door to his balcony open did nothing. Sweat trickled down his lithe body, and he felt, perhaps, letting in the glow of the moon was wrong. It was still hot outside, which didn't help his condition in the slightest.

Rising to shut his large, white doors and perhaps draw the sheer curtains to block out the bright glow above him, L reached weakened hands out to each door knob. Stopping, he held his breath as he caught sight of the man in the bedroom of the house across from him. It was stunning, that house, with its wrought iron fence and perfectly manicured gardens and gorgeous everything. And by everything L meant _everything_. His neighbor was stunning and he was about to put on a show for L. He gulped hard. Could he be so lucky? His neighbor looked like he’d just showered, towel around his waist, hair damp.

No such luck tonight for L, who if it weren't for the terribly ill feeling his fever gave him might be helping himself out right now to his glorious neighbor_. Am I really perverted enough to do that?_ He wanted to think he wasn’t quite so depraved, but, alas…he sighed and shut his doors, drawing the curtains but straining for one last peak as he did.

In his altered state, L would dream of that stunning body, blue hue cast from the glow of the moon across his perfect skin. He didn't even know his name, just that he wanted to feel him on the inside. He would burst in through those balcony doors and take L right there on his tile floor.

By morning his fever broke, a good sign. He stepped out in his bathrobe to get the mail, spotted by his neighbor as he took out the trash. He waved and smiled, gloriously beautiful. L blushed and stammered like a buffoon. _He can't possibly know you dreamed of him, idiot._

The friendly neighbor decided now was a good time to skip across the street and introduce himself. _Great_, L thought. He couldn't possibly look closer to warmed dog shit than he did in that moment.

“Hi, I'm Light! I just moved in. Thought I'd introduce myself,” his smile was too perfect. L wanted to punch his teeth in. Somehow that’d fix it.

“Ryuzaki,” he said nasally, sticking out his hand to shake, “My apologies, I seem to have a bit of a cold.”

“Ah,” Light nodded in understanding, “It seems to be going around. I won't keep you then. Just wanted to say hi.”

“Well I’m glad you did,” L smiled weakly. He'd never be able to match that sunny expression, even on his best day.

With a pile of bills and a credit card offer in hand, L turned and slumped his way inside. A nap sounded excellent after such extreme exertion, he thought. The couch was as good a place to sleep as any, the pillows and throw inviting him in. Maybe he'd dream of that sunny smile again, only this time he had a name to scream as he dreamed he was fucked into the floor. _Light_.

Abruptly L woke with a jerk to the sound of his door bell. Crashing to the floor with a thud, L swore as he untangled himself from the blanket and stumbled to the door. “Oh, hi again,” L said, surprised to see Light on his doorstep.

“Sorry to bother you, but the Misses made you soup,” he smiled as he pushed the lidded pot into L's hands.

“Thank you,” he felt surprised but didn't know what to think. Then the disappointment hit him, “You're married?” _God, did that sound obvious_?

“Yup, her name is Misa. She's busy unpacking now but I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough,” he said with that same smile again. L began to feel like it was plastic. If he reached out and touched Light, what would he feel like?

“Sounds great,” L said, “I'm going to lay back down. Thanks for bringing this by.”

Waving him off with a “you're welcome”, L shut the door and allowed his disappointment to filter through. Damnit. Lifting the lid slightly, he breathed in the soup. From what little he could smell, it seemed delicious. No sense in letting it go to waste. L found a spoon and helped himself to the entire contents of the pot. He hadn't realized how little he'd eaten. It certainly helped him feel better.

Two days would pass before L woke up feeling new. Misa came to collect her pot and lid and L wondered how Light could stand such an annoying woman. The impulse to drown her struck him every time she opened her damn mouth. This is why I'm into men, he thought.

Despite feeling discouraged regarding the potential sexual prowess of Light Yagami, as L learned was his full name, he still invited the man to poker night. Typically it consisted of his elderly father Watari, his long standing neighbor and friend Mello, himself and if Matt or Near made themselves available, it was a party. Matt worked as a DJ so often Friday nights weren't open for him to play, and Near was about as social as a boot strap so it was hit or miss if he'd come out. L was pretty terrible at poker, to be honest. It wasn't that his poker face was bad, it was that he could never read the others. Didn't matter to him, he was there for the company and fun. He could care less about the money he threw away every week.

So when Light said yes to his invitation he felt over the moon about it. L even said not to worry about buy in, that he'd take care of him that first time. What a schmuck he was being. Oh, how L wished Light didn't have that stupid wife of his. Maybe she’d get hit by a train. It was too much to hope for.

L was delighted to see that sunny smile when he opened his large oak front door that Friday evening. “I didn't know what to bring, so, I hope everybody likes bourbon,” Light said as he suggestively held up the bottle.

“We do! Though, you didn't need to bring anything,” L said as he stepped aside and welcomed Light in.

“Well, gotta make a good first impression, right?” Light winked and L thought he would die.

He wondered how hard Light Yagami would punch him if he dropped to his knees and tried to suck his dick right then and there. Thankfully, Mello entered the room and shook him from his depravity. The flamboyant blond introduced himself and “ooooo’d” at the bourbon, taking the bottle and insisting they toast to the new neighbor.

L frowned at Mello in the kitchen as he poured. L knew that look. How many people was he going to have to kill to get Light Yagami all to himself? As the brown liquid burned his throat, he hoped it would be enough to quell his homicidal thirst. For a detective who solved murders for a living, he sure had a strange desire to commit them.

After one more toast they headed downstairs where the poker table lay in wait, ready to go. Watari was to play dealer tonight, and everybody loved when he did. He was the best man suited for the job anyway, even though they all took turns. He shuffled the cards masterfully and tossed them with a certain grace before each player. Matt had made it down tonight but unsurprisingly Near did not. No matter, it would be a good game with just the four of them, and L was curious to see what kind of player Light was.

Turned out he was pretty damn good. Winning the pot several times caused this smug satisfaction to crawl across his face that L wasn't sure he wanted to kiss off or kick off. They'd have several more drinks between the four of them, polishing off the bourbon, before the end of the night. L would lose every hand as well, a particularly bad night for him. Though, seeing Light sit across from him and being able to steal glances at his pretty face made it more than worth it.

Watari was the first to leave, followed by Matt and Mello. “I'm pretty sure they're fucking,” L slurred after shutting the door behind them.

Light looked genuinely surprised. L wondered if it was the first real expression he'd seen on the guys face, “They're gay?”

L tried to hold back a scowl. Failing, “Is that a problem?”

Light blushed slightly. Second honesty expression, “No, no. I'm just not used to it being something that's openly spoken about. It's still very taboo in Japan.”

L nodded, understanding, “Ah, well, welcome to England my friend. They don't care how you put out or to whom, as long as you're getting some.”

They both laughed at that, and Light asked for a glass of water before heading home. He didn't want to come home drunk to his wife because he’d never hear the end of it. With sympathy, L poured him a water from the tap in the largest cup he owned. “How about a sandwich? Or coffee? Both?”

Light nodded, thankful. Turning to walk back to the counter, L didn't realize he must've spilled some water on the floor in his stupor. So, it only made sense that he slip in it and fall straight to the floor, feet in the air as he lie on his back. It couldn't be helped when Light burst into uproarious laughter, sliding down to the floor himself with his back against the oven.

After L caught his own breath from laughing, he pushed himself into an upright position. “Are you alright?” Light finally had the wits about him to ask.

“Yeah,” L smiled, somehow not embarrassed but rather focused on their proximity. They were inches from each other on his kitchen floor and L was pretty sure this was one of the fantasies he'd had over the past week.

Light set his nearly gone cup of water on the floor, and in an act of impulsivity quite uncharacteristic of him, he leaned forward, grabbed L's shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. L made an abrupt noise and stiffened at first, only to relax and place a hand on Light's face as he kissed back. It was every bit as magical as he imagined it would be. Sure, Light tasted like bourbon, but he also tasted like cinnamon and caramel and L found himself on his knees, pushing himself into Light as Light’s hands explored beneath L's shirt.

Light's phone rang. _Misa_.


	2. Cruel Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L reflect on the night before.

“Hey baby,” Light feigned happily into the phone. Misa could be heard loudly on the other end asking if he was on his way home. “Yes, sorry. I was just helping Ryuzaki clean up.” Light's free hand was stroking L's bangs from his face.

Feeling rather put out, L huffed his indignation, and Light tried not to laugh. “Did you have fun?” Misa was asking. “Oh, yes. Met our other neighbors too.” He wrapped up the conversation and tilted his head back against the glass of the oven face. With a sigh, he pulled L into a hug and kissed him again, “I have to go,” the regret was clear in his voice. He wanted to stay.

They both managed to pull themselves off the kitchen floor without another word. Light grabbed L's fingers and squeezed them only to drop his hand at the opening of the front door. “Thank you for tonight,” his smile was almost mournful as he turned to go. L did little more than nod.

Once the door was shut, L put his back against it and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. “What the fuck was that?”

Only the moonlight knew of Light’s transgression as he briskly made his way across the street back home. Misa was waiting up for him, her tired eyes betraying her joyful greeting of a kiss and a hug. It turned quickly to, “Have you been drinking?” as she pulled away and crinkled her nose up at him.

That's not all I've been doing, he thought. He wondered how pissed she'd be if she knew. He didn't care. “A little,” he lied, “I'm sorry.” He wasn't.

She shrugged, “No big deal. So, is poker every Friday?”

“Yes, I believe so,” he said as he stretched. “Let’s go to bed, Misa.”

She agreed and clung to his arm as was her custom and they made their way up the stairs. They might sleep naked together every night but neither were up for any fun. Had it been L instead of Misa, Light could've gone on the rest of the night. But it took far more energy to be intimate with his wife than it would to be with L. It always took so much energy to fake it.

Morning brought head aches and nausea and a touch of regret. Sipping his coffee in the morning light of his balcony while Misa continued sleeping, Light smiled and waved when he saw L. The dark haired, disheveled masterpiece waved back shyly, wondering if Light felt last night was a drunken mistake.

Later that morning L found himself answering Light’s knock at his door. “Come in,” he said, wondering why Light seemed so damn excited to be bringing him cupcakes.

“Misa landed a movie role and will be in Iceland for the entire Summer. She won't be back until September,” he'd grabbed L's hand and was shaking and squeezing it in his elation. “She always bakes celebratory cupcakes when she lands something big and she accidentally doubled the recipe. Thought you might like some.”

Accepting the treats and trying to act like he wouldn't wolf them down in two seconds flat the moment Light left, L smiled and said his thanks. They walked back to the all too familiar kitchen and L put the cupcake platter in his otherwise empty fridge then turned to Light, “Well, I'll be sure to help keep you out of trouble while she's gone. Tell her I said congratulations.”

Light closed the space between them until L's back was to the refrigerator. An audible gulp sounded from his throat as Light trailed fingers down the tender white skin, looking at it longingly.

L grabbed his hand but didn't pull it away, “What are we doing?” his voice was shaking and he wouldn't have been able to get it above a whisper if he tried.

“I don't know,” Light said, a look of confusion coming over his face as he dropped his hand. “I needed to see for myself if last night happened because I was drunk. Looking at you now- I want you. I've never wanted anyone like I want you.”

If Light were to press against L in that moment, he wondered how surprised he'd be to feel a hardness between his legs. He wanted Light too, dreamed of Light, imagined him naked a thousand times a day. “I want you too,” he whispered, breathless.

Light kissed him, pinning him to the fridge with his hard body. L smiled to feel Light was just as hard as he was. Long, white fingers danced around the waist band of Light’s pants and L wondered how far the other man might let him go. A groan into his mouth followed by a searching tongue egged him on, and he sunk his hands into Light's pants, grabbing a handful of that deliciously hard flesh.

Why Mello felt that was a good time to barge in through L's front door shouting, “Yooooohoooooo!” L would never understand.

“Shit!” L whispered as he yanked his hands free. Light jumped back and adjusted himself just in time for Mello to appear around the corner.

“Oh, hi Light! Fancy seeing you here again,” Mello said in a slightly too friendly tone.

“He brought me cupcakes,” a believable defense. L would've smacked himself, but at least it was the truth.

“And none for me? I'm hurt,” he placed his fingers on his own chest as though the lack of gesture from Light was wounding. Truly, a performance worthy of an Oscar.

“What do you need, Mello?” L was sick of his presence already.

“What? A friend can't just drop by?” The look L gave him made it clear the answer was no. He continued, “Ok fine, I ran out of coffee and desperately need yours. Please?”

As L grabbed a handful of k cups and shoved them in Mello’s needy hands he wondered if this was real fucking life. Did Mello seriously interrupt what was bound to be the most magical kitchen sex of his _life_ for fucking coffee? L could've breathed fire or spit nails or thrown Mello from his balcony and hoped the fall was enough to kill him.

Mello might've thanked him profusely but L wasn’t having any of it. He escorted his overdramatic friend to the door and gave him the boot. Unfortunately, Light followed suit. “Enjoy the cupcakes,” he said from the front step. L just wanted to pull him back inside. Screw the cupcakes. He'd never eat another one if it meant Light would just eat _him._

Instead, Light braved the sticky heat and headed back home to that blond imbecile who didn't deserve him. Deflated, L drudged upstairs and threw himself on his bed. He was overdo for a hangover nap anyway. Maybe when he woke things would be better. Maybe she would be gone and Light would climb into bed next to him and never leave.


	3. A Conquest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has some exciting news to share with L that leads to their first full sexual encounter. Prepare for a little smut, my friends!

While L absolutely felt tremendous delight in seeing Misa's car drive away, he would've been even more elated had a car bomb gone off the moment the engine started. He'd pray for a plane crash instead. Anything to keep her from coming back in 3 months.  It would never be long enough, he knew.  An eternity with Light wouldn't be long enough.

The phone in his pants buzzed. It was a text from Light, “Dinner?” It read.

He smiled, “ Sounds great,” he texted back.

L didn't have the  cover of darkness to conceal him as he  crossed the street to his forbidden lovers house. With that in mind, he acted causal. There was nothing strange about two men having dinner together, one bringing over a bottle of wine, or trying to conceal the bottle of lube in ones pants.  The coast was clear anyway. Nobody was outside and he doubted anyone really watched him from their window.  What could the y derive from it, anyway? 

The old iron gate creaked as he opened it and L cringed. That would definitely need to be greased before he made his late night or early morning walk of shame back home.  The garden was stunning, with flower bushes everywhere, so me of them towering over his head like trees.  The front door was painted a dark red color, a nice contrast to the green house without looking Christmas like.  The front door isn't visible from L's balcony or the road, so he had no idea until this moment it was even red. 

Light answered almost immediately after he knocked, smelling of expensive cologne and looking like he stepped out of a magazine. Damn, could the man clean up. L regretted his casual choice of dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans now. He hadn't thought to wear a scent either.  This was a _ date,  _ what the hell was he thinking?

He wasn't given the opportunity to remain embarrassed, however. Once Light closed the door, he accepted the wine and walked L into the kitchen with a hand at the small of his back.  He wanted to melt into that soft touch. “Shall we open it?” Light asked.

L nodded bashfully.  For someone who had no problem putting his hands down this man's pants just a couple days ago, he sure felt shy all of a sudden.  It was stupid, really, but part of it was having a dry spell that extend for well over a year. He also didn’t know how to tell Light he preferred to bottom, if that would be a problem, or even if they were taking it that far. L assumed yes, they would. There was literally no reason for interruption this time around. Everybody was home eating dinner in their own homes at this time, not cock blocking their sexually frustrated neighbors over a k-cup.

L accepted his glass with thanks and decided a good wine buzz would definitely be necessary for this  night to go smoothly. Light was asking him how he felt about steak for dinner and even though L was nodding and saying, “Yes, sounds great,” his eyes were locked on that exquisite ass and mind in a dirty, filthy place.  _ God,  _ why did the man have to wear clothes?

Wandering over to peer out the back window, L noticed a well lit in ground pool with a stunning patio surrounding. It had one of those disappearing edges and a Jacuzzi. “Very nice,” he commented absentmindedly as he sipped.

Light walked over and refreshed his glass, “We rarely use it, though I love to swim. We should go in after dinner.”

“I didn't bring my suit.”

“Who said anything about suits?”

L blushed and Light winked, returning to the kitchen to plate the food.  The house was stunning and L wondered how much of it he would actually get to see.  He _ wanted _ to be fucked on every imaginable surface but he’d settle for Light's bed every night. If he could have every night.  He'd at least get 3 months worth of nights. It would have to be enough.

L managed to relax enough to tell terrible jokes over dinner that Light actually laughed at. Genuinely laughed. It wasn't his plastic laugh like his plastic smile. It was the one beneath that, the one L only got to see when he really paid attention and Light accidentally let his guard down. The real Light  Yagami was beautiful like a sunset over the ocean. He went on forever , a prismatic spectacle shining across the water , warm and inviting.

Dinner ended and Light cleared the dishes. The subject of the swimming pool was br ou ght up again . By this time the  guys had polished off the wine and moved onto beer so they were feeling adventurous.  Still fully clothed, they headed down the endless stairs to the backyard patio where the pool lay waiting for their naked bodies to enter. L was surprised to see Light strip down unabashed, his perfectly formed ass leap ing into the air and then cannonball into the water below. With a shrug, L followed suit, a little self conscious of his own body. He wasn't stunning like Light  Yagami . He wasn't like a sunset, no. He was like a bog with heavy mist. A place nobody wanted to go and yet, Light did. He sometimes wondered why in the quiet moments alone in the dark, where he allowed such thoughts to intrude.

No such thoughts crossed his mind in this moment, however. The water was far warmer than he was expecting, and when he came up f or air ,  Light was already swimming to him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull his naked body in and finally,  _ finally  _ that wonderful, beautiful, perfect mouth found his once again.  He wished he didn't need to breathe as he sought out any way he could to taste more of the man who held him so tightly, so lovingly. Never before had L such a lover as this, no. This was new. This wasn't anonymous sex where emotions were abandoned or him being duped into giving up what he couldn't get back.  This wasn't forceful or painful or scary. L had never once felt safe.  Yet for everything there's a first time, and Light gave that to him.

He found his back against the smooth concrete wall as Light ground into him, bodies  connecting beneath the water in every place they could.  Matching erections pressed together,  the water permitting no friction as L widened the spread o f his legs, body begging to be entered. 

Light liked the look of a soaking wet _Ryuzaki_ and kissed his neck until he found an ear lobe to nibble on, a gasp escaping L when he did. For a moment they paused, as if a celestial signal cast between them and commanded they look upon each other. Fathomless grey eyes met fiery amber and neither would admit it then, but love was blossoming there. Instead of saying the words neither could find, they kissed again, tenderly this time. It was enough; more, in some ways, than what words could say.

It was time to get out of the pool.  Drying off, Light playfully swatted L's ass, who jumped rather comically at the feeling.  “Do you want to take it to my bedroom?” Light finally asked.

“Yes,” he wanted to scream it, to celebrate.  Instead he tried to sound casual and hoped he didn't come across as disinterested.  He'd wanted to be in Light's bed since they met. Wanted to drag that wife of his out by her hair and take her place with permanence .

They gathered their clothes and hand in hand ran up the plethora of stairs only to go up even more stairs once inside.  L supposed to was the drawback of living in a giant house, but he didn't mind. He'd scale a mountain for a night with the perfect man before him.

The room was beautiful, with white washed wood panel ceiling and flowing, light colored curtains which parted just enough to let the moonlight in. The  huge bed was perfectly made and seemed like something straight out of a home décor magazine.  Light didn't hesitate to pull L over to it and push him down on the bed as he crawled on top,  kissing him passionately. Pulling away, he asked, “What position do you prefer?”

“The one where you're inside me,” L panted. He hadn’t meant to be funny or corny, just honest and urgent. Light buried his head in L's shoulder as he laughed.

Finally lifting his head, amusement written across his face, he said, “I think I can accommodate that.”

“I brought lube,” L said with a h int of blush, “ I like it best, personally. It's a  silicone blend. You don't have any allergies, do you?”

“Not that I'm aware of. Where is this special lube? I'll get it.” Light said as he lifted off L.

“In my pants pocket. I just like that it lasts a long time. You don't have to keep reapplying.”

“Sounds good to me,” Light said as he rifled through their clothing. Finding the little black pump bottle, he stood up and pumped several squirts onto his fingers as he approached L. Setting the bottle on the nightstand by the bed, he crawled back over L, kissing his flat belly as his fingers circled L's  entrance. Massaging it for a moment before pushing in, Light stroked L's weeping cock with his other hand, pleased with the faces L was making as he writhed beneath him.

It didn't take Light long to prep him, and it helped that L was needy and pushed himself down on Light's fingers while continually begging for more. It was the hottest thing Light thought he'd seen in a long time. This body was his to plunder, to worship. This beautiful man beneath him would be a slave to Light if he wanted, but there was no need for that. As Light finally sunk into that tight, hot body, he was sure this was what heaven must be like. Closing his eyes, he nearly pulled all the way out just to feel what it was like to sink back in again. L's body gave way to him beautifully, and L moaned his overwhelming pleasure as Light held him in his arms and began rocking them toward completion. 

Light's mouth sought L's, the vibrations of pleasure in his throat a wonderful addition to L's mouth as they reverberated between them.  L couldn't remember the last time it was like this, the last time it was so fucking good.  Maybe it never had been. Maybe this was the first time sex was the way it should be. 

L thought he might splinter apart as he stroked himself between their bodies, the feeling of fullness and electrifying bliss almost more than he could stand. “I'm close,” he panted, locking eyes with Light once more before he burst between his fingers with a strained cry.  The way he looked and felt and clamped down on Light's cock sent him reeling. It wasn't long before Light was crying out himself, filling L with hot come.

Panting hard, Light collapsed onto L, who gently stroked his sweat slicked back as they caught their breaths.  “Oh God,” L managed, and Light looked up at him, “ That was amazing.”

Light pushed himself off L and walked to the bathroom to get towels in silence. L wondered if his lack of comment meant it wasn't as good for him. L didn't have a great standard to rule by, but maybe Light had higher expectations. When he returned from the bathroom, he wiped L's stomach off and smiled sweetly, a tired look in his eyes. “ Yes, it was amazing,” he finally agreed, enveloping L in his arms as he laid back down. “Stay the night.”

“ I can stay for a while, but  I need to leave before sunrise,” L said.

Light didn't reply. He was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get caught. Oh no!

It was still dark out when L slipped from the warmth of Light’s bed and gathered his clothing. With a kiss to Light's face, he smiled. Life had suddenly gotten so sweet because of Light. He didn't think about the Summer’s end and what might happen then. Instead he focused on the beautiful man sleeping below him as he gently ran fingers through his auburn hair and kissed him one more time before leaving.

Not even the stairs dared creak as L descended. The front door was silent for him as well. But that damn iron gate could've woken the dead. L cringed with each cry of the hinges. He'd make it a point to grease it later that day. Holding his breath as he darted across the road, L only breathed again once he was behind his own closed front door. _Success_. And his neighbors were none the wiser.

Even though it wasn't quite as cozy, L managed to fall asleep in his own bed until dawn. When he woke again, he found a certain someone had snuck into his bed. “I missed you,” Light said. L smiled into his pillow as Light peppered him with sweet kisses.

“Do you know how many nights I've dreamed I would wake up next to you in my bed?” L asked as he pulled Light into him.

“How many?”

“All of them.”

Light laughed as he rolled on top of L and kissed down his jaw and neck, across his collar bone. He made a quick stop at L's nipples and enjoyed the response he pulled from toying with them. L's hands explored Light’s smooth skin, grabbing handfuls of his backside to squeeze as Light continued to descend under the covers.

_Is he going to- oh my God he's doing it!_ L felt mad with desire as Light’s warm, wet mouth began teasing L's erection. L fisted his hair, afraid to pull too hard until Light lifted off his dick and informed him he liked it hard. It was all the permission L needed. Gripping Light’s hair like his life depended on it, L felt he wouldn't be able to catch his breath with the way Light sucked his cock. It was too much, and L came suddenly and hard, but Light gulped it down without a problem.

L laid back and shivered and convulsed, unable to recover from the powerful orgasm. Light's disheveled face appeared from under the covers and he grinned as he said, “I'm not done yet.”

“Oh, God,” L said as he felt lubricated fingers enter him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't sore from the night before, but he also didn't care. He wanted it, needed Light inside him again.

It seemed Light felt much the same as he mounted L and began moving within him again. The soreness gave way to the feeling of fullness and absolute pleasure as Light angled for his prostate. Light was consumed with bringing L pleasure, lathing him with kisses as he went. “I want you,” he whispered.

“You have me,” L replied, searching Light’s face and finding love there. He knew Light wanted to tell him he loved him, that he'd loved him from the moment they first met. Perhaps he felt it was too soon to say such words. Maybe he thought it would scare L away. Or maybe, he feared, Light would never allow himself to say it because he couldn't allow himself to truly feel it. After all, at the end of this affair, he'd have to return home to his wife. It would turn out to be a cruel summer after all, L thought.

That wouldn't stop L from sneaking into Light's house through the garden gate every night that Summer. His wish to be fucked over every hard surface in that house was happily granted by Light, who somehow always convinced him to stay the night. “We’re going to get caught,” L warned.

“I don't care,” Light confessed. L wondered if that was true. If Misa walked in on them right then and found L on his hands and knees with Light plowing him from behind on their bed, would he truly not care?

Poker night was always fun with the guys, and both Matt and Near were able to make it the night Light hosted. Drinks made their way around as L asked Watari to deal again even though it was his turn because he simply sucked so bad at it. Watari obliged, never minding the job, of course. While Light and L shared looks with each other and the tension between them was palpable, both knew their secret was still safe for now. It was killing them to not be able to touch, but the moment the last guest left that would all change.

“I'll stay to help clean up,” L had said as he gathered empty beer bottles. He wondered if anyone could see through his cover, deciding that he didn't really care in that moment.

The moment the door shut behind the last guest, they crashed into each other and began shedding clothes. It wasn't a minute later that Mello came rolling through the door, having forgotten his wallet of all things. “Holy shit, I knew it!” He stood in the doorway, hand over his mouth as he blushed while the two love struck fools tried to put their clothes back in place.

L looked sorry as hell, “Mello, please,” he begged.  
Mello put both hands up in a show of surrender, “Hey, your secret is safe with me. You are both grown ass men. I'm not getting mixed up in this fuckery.”

L wasn’t happy with Mello’s description of what was going on, even though it was quite accurate. Light thanked him quietly and Mello had one condition. L rolled his eyes, “What is it?”

“Matt and I are going out tonight and you two are coming with.”

“Ugh,” L huffed like a child. He'd rather been looking forward to getting fucked by Light all night long. “Fine. Where are we going?”

“Holsteiner’s,” Mello smiled wickedly because it was a notorious gay bar and he didn't think the two men would appreciate being seen out in public together. Light shrugged and L grimaced. It was going to be a long night. “I'll drive!” Mello offered exuberantly. A long night indeed, L thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic, please say so. Comments mean the world.


	5. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a club and things get a little out of hand!

The club wasn’t all that bad. It was crowded and loud, but the drinks were good and the music excellent. Light brought L a shot and gave him a knowing look, “We’re not driving. Might as well have fun.” They clicked glasses together and downed the strong liquid, L grimacing and searching for a chaser.

A little drunk, the two men danced, grinding together in a provocative way neither would ever consider doing in public had they been sober. Mello pointed them out to Matt as they danced together and snickered behind their hands. “Oh, they have it bad for each other,” Mello said into Matt’s ear. He nodded in agreement, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Being in a part of town where nobody would recognize them and with plenty of alcohol coursing through his veins, Light had a moment of courage or stupidity, depending on who you asked, and kissed L passionately on the dance floor. “I want you so bad,” he said into L's ear, giving it a lick.

L shivered against him, “You could fuck me in the bathroom,” he looked up, grinning like the devil and Light didn't think he'd be able to hide his hardness if he pulled away from L.

“We would get kicked out.”

“Worth it.”

Light slid his hands down into L's pants and grabbed a handful of that amazing ass. He didn't care who was watching. Mello interrupted their shenanigans before it went any further, handing them shots. Matt joined them and they drank to the fun they were having, L was glad he was blackmailed into coming out after all.

They decided it was time to go when Matt vomited in the bathroom and Light was convinced by a stranger to dance on the pole on stage and strip. The normally conservative Light Yagami would've never even considered such a thing, but obliterated Light Yagami was down for a good time. The moment he lost his shirt, a crowd of men gathered to place cash in his pants as he bucked his hips about and danced around the pole drunkenly. L had caught his shirt, and in his own drunken haze was cheering Light on.  
Mello, being the designated driver, was the only one sober enough to realize what a disaster this was. Bouncers were headed over to the stage to escort Light out of the building and there was nothing he could do but watch in horror as he held up a very drunk Matt and hobbled toward the door with him. Thankfully, Light didn't struggle. He was actually quite polite as the crowd boo'd over him being removed from the stage. A worried L pushed his way through the crowd after him.

The four of them gathered outside with Mello apologizing on behalf of his drunken friends and promising to take care of them. Shirtless Light giggled and announced, “That was awesome!” He pulled the money from his pants and counted it, saying a late night bite was on him. “Hey, this isn't money,” Light slurred as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket with a phone number on it.

“Let me see it?” L asked with his hand out. Light innocently passed it to him and L immediately shredded the paper to bits without a word. Mello rolled his eyes at his possessive friend.

Mello groaned but figured a meal and water might help everyone out. “You'll need to put your shirt back on,” he said, and L helped get it back on the half naked man.

A late night diner was within walking distance, or, rather, stumbling distance of the disheveled group. It served mostly breakfast food and was open 24/7. It sounded great to everyone. Matt managed to drink enough water to begin feeling better but he hardly picked at his waffle. Light and L shoveled food into their mouths like it was going to be taken from them. Mello yawned over his coffee and dreamed of being in bed.

Still drunk, but slightly less so, they piled into Mello’s car. Matt sat in the front holding Mello's hand as he fell asleep. Light smiled as he watched them, and L broke down into an emotional train wreck, crying like a baby in the back of the car. Light tried to soothe him, tried to pull from him what was wrong, but L couldn't stop carrying on long enough to articulate his feelings in an intelligible way.

Light gently grabbed his face and turned it to him, kissing his wet face, “Breathe, then tell me.”

L inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he let it out. “I don't want to keep secrets just to keep you,” L finally explained.

“Oh,” Light said. He looked away and dropped his hands so the one nearest held L's. He understood L's pain, but also knew it was impossible to give him what he wanted even though he desperately wanted to.

L sniffled as he looked out the window and Mello caught his sad reflection in the rear view. It broke his heart for his friend because he knew how this would end. Affairs like this only went one way, and it was never the way of the secret lover.

“Stay with me tonight,” Light whispered. L nodded to him, but said nothing. When Mello finally dropped them off, they'd go into Light's house and crawl in bed together like they did every night. This time, however, Light would hold a very upset L as he struggled to fall asleep. The reality of his situation was finally sinking in and he couldn't keep himself together. He wanted happily ever after with Light but he knew it wouldn't happen that way.

The morning light shined on a less upset L. It seemed some sleep did him good. Light scooped him up in his arms and held him tight, unwilling to let him go. For the first time, L didn't worry about getting home. He didn't worry about appearances or being caught. He was over worrying about it. Whatever was to happen would happen; he didn't care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love it let me know! I'm excited about this story. It's been a lot of fun to write so far.


	6. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L clear the air about some things between them.

“Can we talk?”  L asked, sleepy innocence in his voice as he l aid in the warmth of Light's embrace.

“Sure,”  Light pecked his forehead, wondering- knowing- what L wanted to talk about.

“You don't work, right?” L asked. It wasn't exactly the start of the line of questioning he was gunning for, but he needed to start somewhere.

Light smiled, “ Not right now, no. Misa makes plenty of money so I really don't have to.”

“What kind of work did you do in Japan?” L was playing with Light’s fingers now as he spoke.

“I am honestly embarrassed to say,” Light blushed. L turned over onto his stomach,  intrigued. Light continued, “I don't usually tell most people this, but to get through college I, uh, danced.”

L was confused. “Danced?”

“ Exotic? I was a stripper, L. I stripped.”  He finally confessed with an embarrassed laugh.

“Explains last night,” L smiled brightly and Light covered his face. L attempted to comfort him, “ Hey, that's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Removing his hands from his face, Light relaxed and played with L's hair, “ It's not my proudest time. It's not all I did either. ”

“What else did you do?”

“You'll judge me if you knew,” Light stared at the ceiling.

“You don't know that. Try me,” he said.

“ I think I want to preface this by saying when you grow up really poor,  sometimes the allure of money overrides your better judgement. I would have sex with men for money , which is illegal in Japan , but I did it anyway .” Light did not look away from the ceiling.

L could feel Light's body tense under the weight of the confession, “Hey, look at me,” L said, gently touching Light’s face to turn it toward him, “I don't know where you got this notion that you should be ashamed of your past, or what you did to survive.  You shouldn't be. You didn't murder people for money. You didn't sell babies on the black market. You brought pleasure to people who were probably very lonely in their lives. That's not a bad thing.”

Light had never thought of it that way.  As the relief washed over him, he gathered L in his arms again and kissed him. The kiss turned sensual and both men could feel their arousal stirring. L didn't want the conversation to end, however, and pulled away. “ It's only right if I make a confession too.”

“What’s your confession?”  Light stroked L’s hair from his face and smiled.

“My name is not  Ryuzaki . That's an alias I use because the nature of my job is so dangerous,” he said.

Light was surprised, “What's your real name, then?”

“L.”

“No,” Light laughed. He already knew L was a detective. Was he really saying he was _ the _ _ L?  _ “You’re L? You're the world famous detective?”

“Yes.”

“This is insane,” Light’s mind was thoroughly blown.  He was sleeping with a celebrity.  “L,” he repeated,  trying the name out.

“You'll have to call me by my alias in public. But here, in private, please call me L.”

Light kissed him again, “Ok, L. ”

“One last thing and then no more awkward questions,” L  said, small grin on his lips. Light nodded for him to continue, so he did, “Last night, when I got emotional, I…”

“It’s ok, I understand,”  Light knew L was finally trying to say what  was really on his mind.  He soothingly stroked L's back,  encouraging him to continue.

“I want more with you. I want a relationship I don't have to hide.” L had sat up by now, and he looked so forlorn.

Light's heart broke a little and he frowned, “I want that too, L. I've never felt about somebody the way I feel about you.” He sat up and took L's hands, “It's complicated for me, L, because Misa has done a lot for me. She pulled me out of a bad place and I’ve changed for the better.”

L took a deep breath, “But this isn't fair to her.  It's clear you love her, but can you ever love her in the way she really needs?”

“No,” Light had always known he wasn't enough for her. He'd never be able to give her the things she needed, though he really tried. Light took a deep, shuddering breath, “When she comes home in September I'll talk to her.” With a slight laugh, “You might have to let me crash with you if she kicks me out!”

L laughed, “Works for me.” L was elated. Light would really, truly be his. Overwhelmed, he pulled Light to him and kissed him hard. Still kissing him, L straddled Light and pushed against his chest with one hand. “I want to ride you,” he grinned devilishly as Light reclined. “But I want you to prep me, please.”

Light's grin grew wide with excitement, “Turn around then,” he said as he dug his fingers into L's hips before letting go so L could do as he was told.

Once in position, Light kneaded the round globes of flesh in his face, his hard cock throbbing in anticipation. He could feel L take him in  hand and swirl his tongue around the tip. “Oh,  yes,” Light said, voice slightly muffled as he began licking L's crack and spreading those glorious cheeks. L groaned and rocked back into Light's face as he began sucking, and Light had to hold him in place with his hands so he could breathe.  Light alternated between tonguing L's entrance and sucking his balls and playing with his cock. 

Light stuck one saliva coated finger inside L and got a loud moan vibrating across his dick in response. The second finger got a similar response and L rocked back on his fingers, unable to help himself.  “Mmm, L, pull off before  I come. I want to see you fuck me.”

A shiver of desire shot through L at those words and he popped off Light and turned around, sitting slowly down on the saliva coated cock.  L winced at the stretch and dug his fingers into Light's hips, who didn't mind one bit.  With a deep breath, he lowered himself fully onto Light and stilled until his body adjusted. The fit felt so much tighter without real lube. 

“I'm not hurting you am I? ” Light asked,  growing concern on his face.

L squeezed his hand and opened his eyes, “No, baby.” It was the first time L had called Light _ baby _ .  L didn't seem to notice as he began rock back and forth,  sliding up and down Light's thick cock,  his face the picture of overwhelmed pleasure. Light kept thinking about it, however, and he liked it. Misa called him all sorts of stupid pet names he hated, of course, but coming from L it meant so much more.

With his climax mounting, Light’s thoughts dissolved into an intense focus on the present moment. He couldn't hold himself together with the way L was fucking him senseless. He tried to stroke L, but his hand couldn't keep a steady rhythm. L didn't seem to mind, however, as his jaw slacked and the most lewd noises escaped his open mouth.

“Don't stop, I'm coming! Oh, God!” Light went rigid as he threw his head back onto the pillow,  reaching a euphoria he didn't know existed as L rocked him through his explosive orgasm.

L wasn’t far behind, coming between Light’s fingers as he finally stopped his motion , breathing heavy, spent. Light pulled him down onto his chest, uncaring about the mess they found themselves lying in. He stroked his fingers through L's sweaty hair as they both tried to calm their breathing. 

Grabbing Light’s shoulders, L pulled himself across Light's chest so his lips could reach Light’s. “I love you,” he mumbled against Light's lips as he fell asleep.

Light laid there awake for a while, overcome with emotion.  L  _ loved _ him. He'd actually _ said it out loud.  _ Tears welled in his eyes as he kissed L's head. “I love you too,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story let me know!


	7. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L make the most of their lazy Saturday together

Light woke first and smiled at a gently snoring L before kissing his mussed hair and sliding out of bed. It was noon by now, and as far as Light was concerned that meant it was time to get up. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and made his way downstairs with a stretch and a yawn. Breakfast sounded so good to him in that moment.

L woke about twenty minutes later to the delicious smell of bacon sizzling in a pan.  Nothing could bribe L to do things the way the promise of food could.  Especially if it involved sugar. L hoped Light had plenty of that waiting for him too.

“Good morning, sleepy head,”  Light said over his shoulder as he placed hot bacon on a plate at the stove.

“Good afternoon, really,” L smirked lazily, “I borrowed a pair of your pajama pants. Hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all,” Light smiled as L came behind him and kissed his shoulder. “Coffee is fresh. Mugs are in the cabinet above it.”

L nodded and made his way over to the coffee pot. He poured a generous amount of cream into his cup, but Light stared at him wide eyed,  shaking his head at how much sugar he used. “Hey, don't judge me,” L joked.

“I'm shocked you're not diabetic,” Light said as he brought a platter of eggs, pancakes and bacon over to the table. Toast and fresh cut fruit was already on the table.

“This looks great!” L said, stacking pancakes on his plate. “And I might be diabetic. If I die, it was nice knowing you.”

Light rolled his eyes, “You're impossible,” he envisioned having to restrain a needle phobic L to give him simple insulin shots sometime in the future and grinned to himself. This guy was a train wreck, but he loved him. Light watched on in nauseated horror as L emptied half a bottle of syrup onto his pancakes.  _ Yup,  _ _ definitely going to be insulin dependent one day. _

They continued joking and laughing through their 'brunch’,  enjoying each other's company to the fullest. Light felt the desire to take L to the park for a real date, enjoy the Summer  sun a little, buy him ice cream and kiss him by the pond as the ducks swam by.  He sighed, maybe once things were worked out they could be seen in public together like that, but as it stood now, they'd have to settle for snuggling on the couch watching movies.

About halfway through the movie, L fell asleep again.  _ Last night must've really taken it out of him,  _ Light thought as he kissed the pale skin of his forehead.  Light thought life didn't get much better than holding L like this,  sliding his fingers through messy black hair.  He could do this everyday, he thought.  He wouldn't mind sliding his fingers through hair streaked with grey , all his years spent loving the same man.  If he accomplished nothing else in his life, that one thing would make his life worth living .

Eventually L would stir, and the two would lose themselves in passion once again before enjoying a late lunch in the nude. With the blinds drawn, it didn't matter that they weren't clothed, and Light chased L through the house, his ass cheeks bright red from being smacked. The play ended in the shower, where they attempted to get clean but spent more time having sex than washing themselves.

There was nothing  sexier to Light than seeing a sopping wet L on his knees, blowing him in the shower.  He jerked hard on L's hair, who moaned around his cock so beautifully as he turned pleading grey eyes up to Light.  L dug his nails into Light’s thighs and sucked him down to the base.  Light came with a yell, dizzy and drained as he leaned against the shower wall. 

They napped and ate and fucked and repeated until it was dark and they were exhausted and sore. Light wondered if L needed a break, if it was all too much, too hard on his body. L claimed Light didn’t hurt him, but he also didn’t want to wait until he did. Despite being tired, the weight of what he had to do in a little over a month weighed heavily on him. He’d been with Misa since college. L didn’t know that Light was in a dark place back then, ashamed of himself and feeling like he was heading down the wrong path. His grades had started to suffer and he’d contemplated dropping out. When Misa came along, she offered him a place to stay rent free until he got back on his feet. Her career was just starting to take off back then, and she made just enough money to support them. He got a part time job at the local coffee shop and slowly his pride returned as his past became a distant memory. His grades improved and Misa was always there, always positive, always encouraging. She knew his whole story and never judged him once. He remembered proposing on Christmas, thinking his feelings would grow, that the love he felt for her would be enough. It wasn’t, and he knew on some level Misa felt it too. She loved Light, was wholly devoted to him, but he wondered if she thought about what life might be like with someone else. With someone who could give themselves to her completely in a way Light never could.

Pulling away from a sleeping L with a kiss, Light went into his office and opened his laptop. The bright light of the screen burned his eyes as they adjusted. Instead of dwelling on the inevitable, Light decided to write Misa a letter. He’d never send it, of course. But at least this way he could get all his thoughts and feelings out on paper. Maybe then he’d feel better.

_ “Dear Misa, _

_ I love you so much. You have been my rock, my foundation for so long and I can never repay you for all you’ve done for me. You’ve etched yourself on my heart forever with your acts of kindness and simple acceptance. That’s why what I have to tell you hurts so much. That’s what makes it so hard to say. I think you’ve known for a long time that something is missing from our relationship. It’s something that has always been missing, no matter how hard we try. There’s a void we cannot fill, a gap we cannot cross, and I’m tired of keeping you in a relationship with me that doesn’t fulfill you the way you deserve. It isn’t fair to you, and it hasn’t been fair for a long time. _

_ Misa, I’m gay. Part of me believes this confession won’t really surprise you. You know me better than anyone, after all. Because of this, I think it’s obvious to us both that I can never give you what you need. I know that ending our marriage will cause you pain, but it is my belief that on the other side of that pain is a better life with someone who loves you fully. I will be here every step of the way and it is my hope that we can still be best friends at the end of it all. _

_ With Love, Light” _

Feeling satisfied and less anxious, Light closed the lid on his computer and made his way back into the bedroom. L was still sleeping soundly, none the wiser. He kissed L and pulled him close and breathed him in.  _ This is heaven,  _ Light thought.


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa surprises Light by coming home early.

It might've been pure luck that L had gone home to do laundry and run errands on Sunday, or perhaps there was a God on their side after all. Whatever was blessing them, they would be eternally grateful, because Misa showed up mid morning to surprise Light.

Light nearly jumped from the couch where he was watching TV, shocked, “Misa! What are you doing here?”

She giggled, “I didn't mean to scare you, silly! I finished shooting early and wanted to surprise you.”

He accepted her hug and tried not to grimace when she kissed him. He certainly didn't miss faking affection for her and was sorely out of practice. “I'm definitely surprised!” he tried to sound as convincingly cheery as possible while his mind raced, trying to remember if L left anything at the house. Light was fairly confident L brought everything home to wash. There shouldn't be any evidence of him having been there at all. “Why did shooting finish early?”

“Well, they wanted to get my scenes over and done with before I started showing,” she smiled.

“Showing?” He didn't follow her.

“I'm pregnant, Light!” she clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down in her excitement, “We’re going to have a baby!”

_Fuck_! Light felt dizzy at the news, face draining of all its color as he nearly passed out. When Misa asked if he was ok, he tried to shake the feeling off and sat down on the couch again. “I'm fine Misa, just shocked.” He stared at the floor a moment before looking at her, “How far along are you?”

“Three months!” She beamed, squeezing Light’s hands as she sat next to him.

“I'm going to be a father,” the realization was hitting him slowly, and as he looked over at his excited wife, he knew what he had to do. It was time to break things off with L. The thought was excruciating, but he couldn't let Misa see how upset he was. Pushing those thoughts and feelings down, he smiled at her, “You’re going to be an excellent mother.”

***

L smiled to himself as he swapped out the wash, listening to music. He'd never been happier in his entire life, never had a healthy relationship before. It would only be a few more short weeks before Misa was back and Light broke things off with her. While part of him dreaded the impending drama, a bigger part of him knew they'd weather the storm just fine and have their happy ever after.

L's phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it. He had a text from Light: “Abort mission! Misa home early!” Shit, L thought. There went his plans to wine, dine, and sex up Light. “10-4” he replied, disappointment only lasting a few minutes. This was actually a good thing. He'd be getting things over and done with much sooner now.

Due to the loud music to drown out the drone of his washing machine, L didn't hear when Light let himself in and called out for L. Rounding the corner with an empty laundry basket, L screamed in fright at the sight of Light, dropping the basket. He laughed at himself, relieved it wasn't an intruder, and picked the basket back up. Noticing Light didn't seem to be in the laughing mood, L grew concerned, “Everything ok, Light?”

“No,” it was then that L noticed Light shaking. He grabbed his hands and waited patiently for Light to speak. He thought perhaps Light had already ended things with Misa. “She's pregnant, L.” He finally said, despair written across his face.

“Oh,” L finally said, letting the words sink in. He hadn't been expecting this curve ball.

“We have to end it,” Light could barely get the words out.

This was not what L was expecting. This was not the way things were supposed to go, “No, please don't say that. We’ll figure something out.”

Light cupped L's face with both his hands and kissed him, “I love you, L.” Silently, Light let him go and walked away.

L could do little more than stand there in shock as Light let himself out. All he wanted to do was wake from this nightmare. The crushing pain in his chest turned to a wheezing tightness in his throat and L sunk to his knees, beside himself with pain. _What a fool I was to fall for him. To think this could ever work._

***  
“What happened?” Were Mello's first words the moment he opened the door and saw what shambles L was in. Inviting him in, Mello left him on the living room couch while he retrieved the wine and ice cream. He could guess what happened, and knew L was crushed.

“Thank you,” L said as he received the glass, spoon, and tub of cold deliciousness. “Light broke things off,” he managed as he began stuffing his feelings down with a giant spoonful of ice cream.

Mello sighed, “How did you think this was going to end, honestly? You had an affair with a married man, Ryuzaki.”

“You don't think I know that? He only did it because Misa is pregnant. I know he loves me. I just don't know what to do.”

“Do you love him?”

L looked up from his frozen treat, bits of it smeared on his face. “Yes, of course.”

Mello sat quietly in thought, sipping his wine. Choosing his words wisely, he said, “Give it a little time. One of two things will happen. Either he’ll realize he can't live a lie anymore or you'll move on and find someone new”

“But I only want the first option.” L felt a sick pang in the pit of his stomach.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, my friend,” Mello said. “The Best thing you can do right now is take care of you. Don't talk to him. Do things that make you happy.”

“Light’s the only thing that makes me happy,” L sniffled.

Mello grabbed the empty ice cream container and stood to throw it away, “Clearly,” he said with an eye roll.

L gulped his glass of wine down quickly. He needed to be drunk, now. Mello refilled his glass upon reentry and sighed, “You'll need to hand over your phone if you're getting trashed.” L frowned and begrudgingly handed it over. He really didn't need to be drunk texting Light. Mello plopped back down next to him and sipped his own glass. “I know you love him, but he sure is a shithead for hurting you like this.”

“I agree. I want to set his house on fire,” L raged as he drank.

“Now, now, let's not commit arson,” Mello smirked at his insane friend. Hopefully L made it through this breakup without going to prison. He certainly had his work cut out for him.


	9. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to be the bigger person. Misa discovers the horrifying truth.

Mello was right about the passage of time in many ways. For L, the sting of the pain didn't really lessen any when he looked down from his balcony and saw his neighbors leaving for a doctor's appointment or ushering in the crib they bought that almost didn't fit inside the doorway. It crushed him to catch glimpses of Light touching Misa’s growing belly and smiling in their bedroom. One night he could see they were having sex and he wanted to throw himself from the balcony.

Yet, as much as it hurt L, he could tell that the joy and excitement Light felt about becoming a father was genuine. At the end of the day, Light deserved to be happy, L thought. That's why he bought them a baby gift and painful though it was, he didn't just leave it on their doorstep. He knocked, waited, and when Light answered he couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss the man or stab him over and over with a knife.

“L, what a surprise,” Light said.

“Is Misa in? I bought the baby a gift. I wanted to congratulate you two properly,” he smiled wistfully, trying to be a good neighbor was utter bullshit.

“She's taking a nap. Come in,” Light stepped aside and motioned for L to come inside.

He did, and Light accepted the large gift basket. It looked like it had several onesies, a stuffed elephant, bibs, organic baby shampoo and different kinds of creams and ointments that looked high end and expensive. As Light set it on the kitchen table, he said, “You didn't have to do this.”

“I wanted to. You guys seem really excited and I want to be excited for you too,” L said, rubbing his hands together nervously. He had hoped Misa would be there, as annoying as she was.

Light walked back over to him, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Oh, no. I won't be staying.” L struggled to look at Light. His beauty was blindingly heart wrenching and L couldn't take it.

Light stepped closer to L and gently grabbed his hands, “I miss you.”

L pulled away, “Don't say that to me. You don't _get_ to say that to me.”

Light looked genuinely hurt, “I'm sorry, L. For everything.”

“Me too,” L glared at Light a moment, angry with him for daring to stir his emotions. “I'll see myself out.”

Light didn't try to stop him. He simply stared longingly at the door, wishing things could be different. On the other side of that door, he didn't know L had broken down into sobs as he made his way home. They both wished things had turned out differently and ached for each other. This separation was killing Light as much as it was killing L, and Light wondered if L could tell he’d lost weight.

Light unwrapped the cellophane and looked at the gift. There was chocolate in there too, and Light smiled. Misa loved chocolate. He sat down to write a thank you note which turned into a “I miss what we had and regret leaving you” note. He trashed it and started over. It just felt good to get those feelings out.

Misa eventually woke and waddled her way downstairs. She squealed over the gift, immediately ripping open the chocolate bar and consuming it in one fell swoop. Light simply laughed at her. It reminded him of L, if he were being honest. She walked over to the trash can to toss the wrapper out and stopped when she saw the crumpled thank you card. Light's back was to her, so he didn't see her pull it out and read it.

_“L, thank you so much for the baby gift. I know Misa will love it. Seeing you today brought back so many memories of our time together. I miss you so much. I miss the way you smell, the way you taste, the way you feel against my skin. I wish things were different. I love you. I'll always Love you.”_

“Light,” her voice was shaky and small when she said it.

When he turned around, his eyes widened to see what she was holding. _Oh fuck_. “Misa, don't read it.”

“Too late,” tears were streaming down her face, “Please explain this to me.”

Light stopped halfway to her and sighed, looking down. She deserved the truth. Misa didn't deserve all the hurtful things he did to her or the lies he told. “Let's sit down,” he suggested. They sat across from each other at the table and Light wondered if this meant she would take their child and he’d never know him. He hoped not.

“I want the truth, Light,” she said, one hand on her stomach and the other shakily holding the note.

“Ok.” He clasped his hands over the table and looked at them. He couldn't look at her. “Misa, I had an affair with Ryuzaki while you were away filming over the summer. We fell in love and I was going to tell you when you came home that I was leaving you, but you were pregnant. I knew I had to stay. I broke things off with him the day you returned. Misa I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it all back.” Light was sobbing into his hands at this point. He knew he'd lost everything. He lost L and Misa both and would soon be left with nothing.

Misa remained surprisingly quiet as the tears fell. With a deep breath, she finally spoke, “I've always known something wasn’t right in our relationship. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make you happy. Not truly happy. I've noticed how distressed you've been lately, how you've lost weight. I thought you were anxious about the baby, but, deep down I think I knew.”

Light looked at her, eyes swollen. He reached his hand across the table and she took it. “I don't deserve you, Misa. I never did.”

She smiled crookedly, “You deserve to be happy, Light.”

“So do you,” he said, squeezing her hand. “What are we going to do?”

Misa shifted in her seat, straightening out, “We’re going to get divorced, Light. I know we would be happier with other people, and we can't do that if we keep pretending with each other.”

“Please, Misa, don't take the baby from me.” Light pleaded, panic in his voice.

Misa nearly laughed through her tears, “Why would I do that, Light? You’re his father!”

“We’re having a boy?” Light hadn't known. Misa knew, obviously, but he wanted to be surprised.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” she smiled through her tears.

At least one good piece of news came from their difficult discussion. For the first time in months, Light felt like everything might be ok. Of course, he'd have to get a job and find a place to live. He'd no longer be living like a spoiled King off Misa’s dime. It was time he stepped up anyway, he figured. He needed to be a good example to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the boys actually growing up and maturing? Is that even possible?! 😂


	10. The Town Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to get over Light, L asks Mello to take him out for a night on the town. He gets a little more than he bargained for.

“Mello, let's go out tonight.  I  wanna get laid,” L barely got the words out when Mello began screaming and shouting on his end of the phone.  He'd been waiting for what seemed like _ eternity _ for L to get over Light by getting under someone new!  L held the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes.  _ That a loon _ , he thought. 

“I have  _ just  _ the thing for you to wear! Oh my God, L, come by the house and get ready here. Arrive freshly showered, hair damp at 8pm. I'm going to turn you into the town _ slut.”  _ Mello exclaimed excitedly before hanging up.

“But I don't want to be the town slut,” L mumbled into the dead phone line. He wondered if he'd bitten off more than he could chew with this one. It was 5pm, so he figured he should go ahead and eat dinner and shower now so he wasn’t rushing around later. He hadn’t bothered to shave for the past two months because there really wasn’t a reason. He supposed he’d need to make himself presentable.

Mello’s house wasn’t a far walk, and the weather was nice. Wearing what he considered passable in a club, he figured it would be his backup if Mello’s outfit was too out there. The big yellow house came into view; it was pretty pedestrian considering Mello’s rather large personality. The HOA probably kept him from painting it crazy colors or installing a statue of a naked man in the front lawn. 

An overly excited Mello answered the door, letting out a slight squeal of delight and clapping his hands together. L thought he saw a hint of madness in his eyes. L gulped. “Let’s have a drink before we get started!” Mello said as he slid into his kitchen. L had never been more grateful for alcohol. This was going to be a challenging night.

He hadn’t noticed the quiet red head sitting on the couch at first, “Oh, hey Matt. Are you going with us tonight?”

The shy red head simply nodded as he continued watching  tv . L scratched the back of his head, not really having much else to say. Thankfully that’s when Mello returned with a rather full wine glass. There would be no sipping slowly tonight. This was a time to down it quickly, and L did not hesitate. Mello didn’t seem to even notice as he led L upstairs, carrying his own glass and the rest of the bottle along with him. They walked into Mello’s gigantic, lavish bathroom. It was stunning, complete with two walk in closets. 

Mello sat him in a chair and started on his hair first. “You definitely have wild, challenging hair,” he mused out loud. “No worries. I have products that would hold a plane together.”

_ Great _ , L thought. As he sat quietly, Mello ran a thick goop of some kind through his hair and then began blow drying it with a brush, turning it upwards. Shockingly, L’s hair seemed to obey Mello’s every command, and within ten minutes, L had a rather good looking faux-hawk going on.  _ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.  _ Of course, L thought that all too soon because Mello then took out black eye liner.  _ Nevermind _ _ ,  _ he thought grumpily, chugging his second glass of wine.

“Just hold still,” Mello said as he leaned down and smeared a bit of a smoky look onto L’s top and bottom lids. He actually didn’t use much, just enough to make his already big eyes pop. Still unsure how to feel about it all, L just stared at himself in the mirror, hoping with enough alcohol in his system he wouldn’t care. 

When Mello pulled out lipstick he outright objected. “Mello, I’m gay. But I’m not  _ that  _ gay.”

“Fair enough,” Mello said with a shrug. He didn’t want to push L. Besides, that wasn’t the hill he wanted to die on. The hill he was willing to die on was the outfit he’d picked out. “Are you ready to get changed?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he sighed and stood. The wine was hitting him, so that was good. Maybe he’d have enough liquid courage to go out in whatever travesty Mello had planned.

Stepping into one of the walk in closets, Mello pulled down a pair of black leather pants and handed them to L. He shrugged and thought he could make them work. They would probably be tight but not very revealing otherwise. The top Mello picked out, however, made him cringe. It was basically a mesh crop top.  _ Oh what the fuck? _ L rolled his eyes as he accepted the top and went to change.

Fifteen minutes later, L was refusing to come out of the toilet room. “Just let me see it! Please!” Mello begged. 

“No, Mello. This is horrible.”

“Come out now or I’m picking the lock and forcing you out.”

_ Fine. _ L stepped out and Mello audibly gasped. L looked down at the floor, humiliated. Mello circled him, covering his mouth with both hands. “Well?” L asked.

“You’re  _ so hot!” _ Mello exclaimed. “Oh my god L, you’re going to get so much dick tonight.”

“One dick will do, Mello. Calm down.” L checked himself out in the full length mirror and tried to be objective. Maybe he didn’t look as bad as he thought. Maybe that was the wine talking. “Is it bad that I want him to see me like this?”

“Not one bit. He needs to see what he’s missing,” Mello said. “Alright, it’s my turn to get dressed. I have boots that go with that outfit in the closet.”

“Sounds good,” L said as he pulled the boots from the closet and made his way back down stairs. He wondered if Matt would get a good chuckle out of his ensemble.  _ Fuck, I forgot my ID.  _ L could’ve kicked himself. “Hey Matt, can you and Mello pick me up at my house? I have to go back and get my ID.”

The red head nodded silently, a wisp of a comical smile on his face at the way L looked. At least he didn’t openly give L grief. Pulling on the black leather boots in a hurry, L buckled them and walked quickly back to his house. Of course, on the way home he could see Light was outside. _Fuck. _L couldn't remember if he'd left his back door open, wondering if he could avoid Light altogether. Knowing himself, however, he most likely locked it before leaving. 

It was too late anyway, Light saw him, “L?” he stopped what he was doing and just stared at L, forgetting himself.

_ Act casual. Oh my God.  _ L tried to smile, “Oh, hey Light. Did Misa like the gift?”

“ Yeaaaaah …” 

“Oh good,”  _ fucking awkward.  _ L was almost to his door by now.

Curiosity getting the better of Light, he decided to cross the street and figure out exactly what was going on with L and _that__ outfit. _“Hey, what's with the get up?”

Light was friendly enough about it, but for some reason it agitated L.  _ None of your damn business,  _ he thought, “ This is Mello’s idea of club appropriate attire. We’re celebrating tonight,” he lied.

“Oh?  Celebrating what?”

“Me getting over you,” and with that, L shut the door on Light.

“Ouch,” Light said to himself. Then he shouted so L could hear through his door, “ That was really uncalled for, L!”

The door opened back up and L's smug smirk made an appearance, “Yeah I know, but it  kinda felt good.”

“You're a dick,” Light smiled slightly.  _ He's not really over me, is he? _

“ You  wanna come in?”  _ Why are you saying that? How strong was that wine? _

“Duh, ” Light said. L stepped aside and Light stepped through L's front door for the first time in two months.  It felt like home somehow, even though they weren't together.

“Since you're here you might as well help me. I seem to have misplaced my ID.”

Light shook his head, “You’re a mess.” They moved couch cushions and sifted through laundry. It was all Light could do not to grab L and take him right then. “You look really hot in that outfit, by the way.” 

L blushed slightly, “Thank you.”

“So, are you seeing any one or?” Light left the question hanging,  immediately hating himself for asking.

“ Was hoping to meet someone tonight,” L said. He could tell that rubbed salt in the wound. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

“Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Light tried.  “I'm glad we're on our way to being friends again.”

“Yeah,” L mumbled, looking down. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted so much more than that.

Eventually they found L's wallet in a dirty pair of pants. As L stood by the front door, he hesitated to open it. Light stepped over to him and ran his thumb gently over L's cheek. L closed his eyes and gulped as a shiver ran through him. The feel of lips against his melted away any bit of resolve he had. Letting go of the door knob he’d been holding, he grabbed Light by his hair and pushed deeper, desperate for him. 

Their bodies collided and Light’s fingers fumbled with the front of L's pants, ripping them down his thighs. Light dropped to his knees and didn't hesitate to begin sucking L off fervently. Squeezing his ass and pressing a finger to his entrance, Light sucked and fingered L until he was nearly screaming Light’s name,  pulling fistfuls of auburn hair as he came. 

L sank to the floor as Light pulled off his own pants and scrambled over L. With nothing more than spit to lubricate them, Light rammed himself harshly inside L, who gripped Light’s arms tightly, digging fingernails drawing blood.  L cried out against that first thrust, but he relaxed into the second, third, fourth and so on. Jaw hanging agape as Light fucked him into oblivion, not a single thought beyond the euphoria he felt entered him.

It wasn't beautiful love making. No, this was harsh, violent sex they both needed , had waited an agonizing two months to have.  Light kissed L harshly,  stabbing his needy tongue inside L's mouth as he took what he wanted. It didn't take Light long to spill over the edge, pressing his face into L’s chin as he came. 

They laid in a sweaty pile of entangled limbs on the floor. Neither wanted to move,  wanted to admit it was over. Light was the first to recover. Standing, he helped L up before walking to the bathroom to clean himself up.  L did the same, attempting to straighten out his mussed hair the best he could. Mello was going to kill him; he'd smeared his eye liner too. 

Once they were both straightened out,  Light placed a hand on the back of L's head and pulled him in for one last kiss.  This time it was tender, sweet.  “I love you,” Light murmured onto L's lips.

“Don't say that,” L's pleading eyes looked glassy, full of emotion. 

“Why not?” Light pulled back from L,  studying his face.

“Because it’s not fair,” he said, desperation in his voice. Outside, Mello began blaring his car horn and shouting for L to hurry the hell up. L gave Light a sheepish smile, “I have to go now.”

It killed Light to think that L might be bringing home another man tonight.  The thought made him sick. With every step toward the door, Light wanted to scream more and more, tell him to stay, beg for him back. He needed to tell L he and Misa we divorcing.  Somehow, it just wasn't the right time. Somehow he knew L would take it the wrong way. Or maybe he was just afraid L would still reject him.  That after he'd left L, that was it, he lost his chance.

Mello did not look pleased to see Light exit L's house when he did. Light gave a friendly wave, and Mello flipped him off. Once in the car, Mello rolled his eyes at L. “Oh, what  _ have _ you done? Was it worth it?”

L simply grinned, “ Definitely.”


	11. Strangulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets someone at the club and goes home with the beautiful stranger.

Matt, Mello, and L all held their shot glasses up, “To Light! Without him, we wouldn’t be out whoring around!” Mello announced loudly over the booming music in the club. It was packed with people dancing, drinking, and carrying on. Hired dancers showed off their sexy moves in cages throughout the dim lit club, which had two levels.

L blushed slightly  over Mello’s toast  and Matt simply shook his head. They threw back their shots with a wince. Mello leaned over to Matt and pulled him into an abrupt kiss, “There’s a cute red head on the other end of the bar. We should talk to him,” Mello said with a smile.

“Wait, hold up,” a slightly drunken L slurred, “You guys  _ do that?”  _

“Do what?” Mello seemed genuinely confused.

“Sleep with other people?” L was insanely curious now. Leaning forward to hear more, he couldn’t help but feel this was extremely hot.

“Sometimes,” Mello said with a devious smile on his face. “Are you judging us, Mr. I-sleep-with-married-men?”

“Not at all. That’s hot as hell,” L admitted.

Matt and Mello exchanged knowing looks. L swallowed hard.  While he thought it was hot as hell, he didn't want to _ participate.  _ He hoped his friends weren't getting the wrong idea. L was pretty sure there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make him ok with a threesome with his friends.

“So, that gorgeous blond behind us has been eyeing you, L,” Mel lo leaned in and said.

_ Whew, they don't want to sleep with me.  _ “Who? The guy in the green shirt?”

Mello nodded, “Let's dance and see if he joins us.” Grabbing L's hand, Mello pulled him from his bar stool before he could object. Matt followed them casually, hands in his pockets. For him, dancing literally consisted of Mello grinding up against him.  Obviously, he didn't mind that a bit.

L was just drunk enough to sway slightly on the dance floor, somewhat passing for dancing. Mello alternated between grinding on Matt and grinding on L, occasionally casting his eyes toward that red head he’d noticed earlier. As predicted, the blond made his way over to their little group and began dancing behind L, trying to gauge L’s interest. Mello may or may not have helped out by pushing L into the other man slightly. The blond slid his hands down L’s sides and settled them on his waist, rubbing his hips against L’s ass as he danced. L had to admit it was fucking  _ hot.  _

L turned around to face him.  _ Oh god, he’s gorgeous! _ L swallowed hard as the taller man bent down slightly and put his lips to L’s ear, sending a thrill through him. “I’m Jake,” he said.

“Ryuzaki,” L replied. The two smiled at each other and danced until Mello suggested it was time for another drink. They all made their way to the bar, where he and Matt made sure to send a shot over to the cute red head who seemed determined to remain in his bar stool all night.

By the end of the night, L was making out in the corner of the lounge area with Jake, and Matt and Mello had snagged themselves that red head to take home. It was 2am, closing time, and Jake didn’t want the night with L to end so quickly. “Come back to my place with me,” he said, his sexy voice and hooded eyes hard to resist.

“Let me make sure it’s alright with my friends first,” L said.

When asked, Mello shrugged, “He seems  safe enough. Bar tender said he’s a regular. Just don’t get murdered, ok?”

“Gee, thanks. I’ll try.” L rolled his eyes. He’d be safe. He could defend himself fairly well and he had a good feeling about Jake. Nothing bad was going to happen. At least, that’s what the alcohol told him. They hugged their goodbyes and L gave a thumbs up to Matt and Mello on their find. The guy’s name was Kyle, apparently, and he was quite  adorable looking. Hopefully they’d have fun together.

Jake had a very nice apartment in the city with a gorgeous view. It was expertly furnished and had a modern feel to it. L wondered if Jake had hired a professional to furnish his apartment. L felt a little nervous once he’d gotten to Jakes place because he’d never had a one-night stand before. Reality was beginning to sink in when Jake offered him a drink. “Thank you,” he said as he sipped the glass of wine. He really wasn’t in the mood to drink more, but at the same time he wanted to quell his nerves. “Where is your restroom?”

“Just down the hall, to the right,” Jake said, pointing.

L smiled and walked toward the hallway, bumping into the plush chair in the living room and nearly falling over, “I’m so clumsy!” He announced, feeling embarrassed. It really wasn’t like him to be clumsy like that, however. He blamed it on the alcohol, but by the time he got to the bathroom he could hardly stand. “The wine,” he whispered to himself, holding onto the vanity and staring at his wine glass.  _ I’ve been drugged! _ L fell to the floor, but managed to hit the emergency alert app on his phone before losing  consciousness . 

L wouldn’t see the text from Light that read, “Seeing you today made me realize how much I love you and want to be with you. Misa found out about the affair and we’re getting divorced. I wanted to tell you before, but I was afraid. I love you. I want to be with you. Please tell me you’ll give us another chance.”

Jake stepped into the bathroom and pulled the phone from the unconscious detective. “Oh, how endearing,” he grinned wickedly as he smashed L’s phone. Grabbing L by the ankles, he dragged him out of the bathroom and further down the hall, into his bedroom. There, he began systematically stripping L, starting with his boots. He took each garment and folded them neatly, creating a little stack of clothing. He stopped to sniff L’s underwear, breathing deeply. “You smell so enticing,” he growled. Once his neat stack of clothing was complete, he crawled over L’s sleeping body and shoved himself inside, fucking him raw. He grinned at the blood coating his cock and was glad he remembered to put down plastic this time. Less mess this way. When he was done with this victim, he could just roll his body up in the plastic and dump him. As he neared climax, he wrapped his long fingers around L’s neck and began to strangle him. The thrill of squeezing the life from someone always made his orgasm so much better, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the left turn we just took with this fic!


	12. Serial Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about our rapist-murderer. Light and Mello visit L in the hospital. The two former lovers exchange confessions and reach a conclusion.

Jake's real name was Owen Thornton, and he was not a natural blond. He came from the smallest of towns, the kind where incestual child rape wasn’t just rampant, it was the family legacy. Jake, or rather- Owen, was treated the way his father was treated, who was treated the way his father was treated and so on. Much of it went on right under the noses of friends and family members, all of whom most likely knew what was happening but didn't breathe a word of it.

Owen probably would've been ok had the police stepped in and had he gotten help in some form or fashion. But as it happened, no help ever came to the Thornton home. Owen started taking his anger out on small animals, eventually graduating to people. He started with young girls, committing his first murder at 18. He fled his small town, assumed a new identity and changed his appearance before he could be caught.

That's when he started date raping men. It was easier to fill them with his hate when they were unconscious. They seemed like fair game anyway.  Especially the gay ones. They were so easy to manipulate, and as abominations from hell, they deserved death .

The police called him the Rainbow Killer due to his focus on primarily gay men. It was only a matter of time before he was caught, and thanks to L's quick thinking, he was apprehended before L could become his next victim. Watari received his distress signal and alerted the police to his location. They stormed Owen’s apartment moments before L was strangled to death.

Disgusted, the police grimaced as they made Owen pull his pants back on over his blood covered cock. L was lifted onto a gurney and rushed to the hospital, where Watari was waiting. The ER staff helped allay his fears by assuring him L would be alright. Watari was a proud man, a strong man, but he wept for his son in the waiting room of the ER.

***

Later that afternoon, Light felt concerned that L never made it home. His phone was off too , as Light’s attempts to call him went straight to voicemail. Out of desperation, he decided to send Mello a text, “ Hey man, I know I'm not your favorite person, but  Ryuzaki never came home last night and his phone goes straight to voicemail.”

“ Maybe it died. He went home with a guy last night.” Mello didn't care if that text stung. Part of him hoped it did.

Light flinched, “ Something doesn't feel right about this.”

Mello rolled his eyes.  _ Possessive much?  _ “I'll call his dad, see what's up.”

“Thank you,” Light replied. It wasn't  five minutes later that Mello was calling him, frantically explaining that L was in the hospital. Light nearly dropped his phone in shock. He'd _ known _ something wasn't right. Mello offered him a ride to the hospital, which he accepted. 

Once in Mello's car, he began to break down. “Don’t you dare ,” Mello warned sternly. “Now is the time for your game face.  Ryuzaki needs us.”

Light nodded silently, breathing deep as he dried his eyes. Mello was right.  “I texted him last night, well, more like early this morning. Anyway, I told him Misa found out about the affair. She's divorcing me. I told him I wanted to get back together.”

Mello was not shocked Misa was leaving Light. In his opinion it was about damn time.  He kept that opinion to himself, however.  “He didn't reply, I gather?”

“No. Even if he didn't want to get back together, he would've said something. That's when I knew something was wrong,” Light paused,  attempting to keep himself together. “I could have lost him forever, Mello. I don't know what I would've done if he had died.”

“Don't think about that. He's alive and will recover. That's the important bit.” Mello tightened his grip on the steering wheel, the only outward sign that he was just as distressed as Light.

Going into the hospital was a bit of a blur to Light. Mello took charge, asking what room L was in and taking them over to the elevator. Light would've been lost without him. It felt like his head was swimming and he just couldn't get a grip on himself. It took him by surprise when Mello grabbed his hand in the elevator. “it's going to be ok.”

Mello dropped Light’s hand when the elevator doors opened and stepped out first, leading the way to L's room. He knocked before opening the door, hearing Watari say, “Come in,” as he did.

L was awake, sitting up in the bed, adorning a hospital gown and eating vanilla ice cream.  A wide smile lit up his face when he saw his friend’s walk in. “Hi guys!” he rasped, voice all but gone.

Watari hugged both Light and Mello, looking exhausted from his long night with L.  “You should go home and rest,  Watari . We can stay with him.” Mello offered. 

Light was quick to agree as he sat by L's side and took his hand.  “How are you feeling?”

“ Like I was drugged and raped,” L said matter of fact like.

Light frowned.  “I'm so sorry,”  Light had to stop himself from getting upset. L squeezed his hand and Light tried to smile at him. He couldn't help but think he was responsible in some way for this happening. If he hadn't broken up with L, if he hadn't gone and broke his  heart…

“ Stop it,” L said, “I know that look. This was out of your control. ”

Looking down, Light stroked L's hand with his thumb. Mello asked  Watari if he wanted to go with him to get a coffee. They both knew they needed to give Light and L privacy. As they headed for the door,  Light lifted his eyes to Mello and gave him an appreciative smile. Mello winked back as he and  Watari stepped out 

“Mello said the guy destroyed your phone?” Light asked,  inspecting L's tired face, averting his eyes from the  bruises on L's neck lest he seethe with rage at the sight.

“Yeah,” L rasped.

“So  I take it you didn't get my text message confessing my undying love for you and that Misa and I are getting divorced and then read on where I proceed to beg you to take me back?”

L wheezed out a laugh which turned into coughing, “No!” he managed.  “You guys are really splitting up?”

“Yes.  It's amicable, though. And she doesn't blame you for the affair, by the way. She wants us all to be friends.”

“Oh damn. ” L suddenly felt bad for all the times he'd wished her dead. “She's more mature than I gave her credit for.”

Light had to agree with that.  Misa could’ve made his life a living hell and she chose not to.  “Did I tell you we're having a boy?”

“No,” L's face  brightened at the news, “Congrats.”

“Thank you,” Light said, “L, this has really scared me. I felt paralyzed with fear when I realized how close I came to losing you.”

“ Before  I lost  consciousness,  the one thing that kept going through my mind was how much  I wanted you.  I laid there wondering if I would ever see you again.”

Both men felt overwhelmed with emotion. Leaning forward, Light kissed L gently. “I love you.”

“ I love you too,” L got a silly look  o n his face, “ Hurry up and get divorced so we can be together.”

Light almost laughed, “I'll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is winding down now. I hope you've enjoyed it! I can only foresee a few more chapters before it's goodbye.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes home from the hospital and asks Light to stay with him.

L was released from the hospital the next day. Not wanting to be alone, he asked Light if he could stay with him. Of course, he had to discuss it with Misa, and in her truly emotionally mature fashion, she agreed to it easily. She couldn’t imagine what L was going through and knew Light would be good for him. So, Light packed a bag and hugged Misa goodbye. It was awkward; Light didn’t know if he’d really be coming back. If he and L were getting back together, there was really no reason for him to ever come home. Things were still in murky waters, however. The divorce wouldn’t be final for a while yet and L felt in a bad place emotionally and mentally. He knew he wasn’t ready to commit to a full relationship with Light just yet, but he still wanted him just the same. As it were, they couldn’t even have sex until he was healed.

“You should be resting,” Light said as he brought another cup of coffee over to L and kissed the top of his head.

“I understand what you’re saying, but I need to solve this case,” L said, madly typing away on his computer.

“Why? Can’t it wait?” Light said as he sat next to L and sipped his own cup.

L stopped typing and looked down, lost in thought. Finally, he said, “It helps give me a sense of control back. I can’t go back and change what happened, but I can help lock guys like that up for good and hopefully save others from going through what I went through.”

Light sat up a little straighter in his chair, “Can I help you?”

L looked at him funny. “I’m not sure. Have you ever participated in an investigation before?”

“Actually, yes. When I was younger I helped my father solve two cases.”

L seemed impressed. He hadn’t known that about Light. Couldn't hurt to let him help, right? “Ok, well, here’s a list of his victims. I’m trying to find commonalities.”

Light took the stack of papers and got to work. Several cups of coffee later, Light had found a few things the victims all had in common that the police missed in the initial investigation. L was impressed, but they decided to stop there. Both were getting hungry and it was pretty late in the day. With a kiss to the forehead, Light left to go cook something for dinner while L straightened out the scattered mess of papers and found a stopping place on his computer.

Joining Light in the kitchen, L had intended on seeing if there was anything he could help with when the door bell rang. L's eyes widened as the panic struck him. He clutched at his chest, feeling it squeeze and tighten. Was he having a heart attack?

“L?” Light reached out, grabbing L as he collapsed, “L!”

Sliding to the floor, uncontrollably shaking, L struggled to hang on to consciousness. Light began to realize it was a panic attack and instructed him to breathe deeply through his nose as slowly as possible while holding his hand. Once he’d calmed down a bit, Light said, “I’m going to check the door, ok?”

L nodded, but still couldn’t speak. He felt weak and dizzy, though the crushing chest pain had lifted. He closed his eyes and listened as Light walked over to the door. “It was just a delivery guy. You got a package,” Light said, walking back with the small box.

“Oh, that’s right,” L said, “I ordered a new mouse. Just set it on the counter.”

Light sat on the floor next to him, back against the cabinets, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Light. Soon as the doorbell rang, I thought it was him or the police coming to tell me he’d escaped their custody and he was after me. It was like I froze in fear.” Overwhelmed by the situation and emotion, L couldn’t stop the flood of tears that came next, “My head is killing me. I need to lay down, I think.”

Light helped him up and brought him some head ache medicine once he was tucked into his bed. He turned to go, but L reached out, “Please stay with me.”

Smiling softly, “Sure,” Light said. He walked around the bed and got under the covers behind L, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in L’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” L said as he drifted off. It wouldn’t be peaceful sleep, however. L would dream he was being chased by his rapist, pinned down and unable to move as his clothes were torn from his body. He tried to scream, to call out for help, but he couldn’t. His voice was gone. Right before he was penetrated, he shot up in bed, sweaty and breathing hard.

“L?” He’d woken Light, who sat up and rubbed L’s back.

“Just a nightmare. I’m ok,” he said.

“I don’t think you are,” Light said. “I think you need help.”

There was no need to hold on to foolish pride here. Light was right, he needed help. He needed therapy or medication or both or something. Anything. Maybe a self-defense class, maybe a gun. In that moment, what he needed more than anything, was Light. Turning to him, L embraced Light and buried his face in Light’s chest. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ll call a therapist in the morning.” L froze, feeling Light’s bulge beneath where he sat on Light's lap.

Light blushed, “L, I'm sorry.” He started to adjust himself when L stopped him.

“No, I…want you,” L said slowly, looking up at Light through his bangs with need filled eyes.

Light knew the damage L suffered was extensive and he'd just had surgery. There was no way they were having sex tonight. “I want you too,” Light said, kissing him. “I always want you. Every hour of every day I want you.”

L pushed himself up into Light's body as he kissed him and Light fell back onto the bed. L reached for Light's pants, undoing the button and zipper with his mouth, causing Light to throb. He pulled Light’s pants down just enough to unveil his hard cock and placed his mouth on it. Light hissed in pleasure, squirming beneath L and sliding his fingers into dark hair.

“L, wait,” Light said, and L popped off with a confused look. “I want you too. Lower your pants and lay on your side.”

L did as he was told and Light crawled down the bed, laying on his side, facing L's crotch. He engulfed L's cock and L moaned around Light. It didn't take long for it to turn into a competition of who could suck the other off faster. Light tried to be cautious, however, as he steadied L's hips with his hands. He was afraid to massage that glorious ass as he wasn't sure if he'd be bothering stitches or not. It was difficult to resist in the moment, but he managed. L won their little game when he came first, L smiling and drinking down his reward. L followed close behind, a warm gush flowing into Light's mouth as L cried out his name.

Light sat up and kicked off his pants and shirt. L did the same. He laid on his back as Light covered him with his body, holding him, kissing him, loving him. “I'm never letting you go again,” Light said, the emotion choking him. He'd almost lost the love of his life after just finding him. “I almost lost the chance to make things right with you. Promise me we’ll never go to bed angry at each other. Promise me we won't hold back our feelings.”

“I promise, Light. I promise,” L repeated, brushing the fingers of one hand through Light's auburn hair as his other entwined in Light's fingers.

“I've never loved anyone the way I love you, L. I don't know how else to say it. I want forever with you.”

L let those words sink in for a moment, feeling the emotion wash over him. “I want that too,” he smiled. That's all he'd ever wanted with Light, it was everything he'd dared to hope for. He loved this imperfect, train wreck of a man. They both came with emotional baggage, but that was ok. They'd work through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're enjoying this fic!


	14. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has a special night planned for L's birthday.

Leaves of every color danced across the driveway as Light raked up a pile. Lost in thought, Light mindlessly cleaned up L's yard. Was it too soon to do this? Would L reject him? Surely not. Half of him was nervous as hell, the other half confident this was the right move. It was L's birthday weekend and Light had planned a romantic night out for the two of them. His divorce had finalized weeks ago. L had asked him to stay. After proving his worth as a detective, L brought him on board full time. Everything was lining up, there was one thing left to do.

“Iced tea?” L said as he exited the house with two glasses in hand, slice of lemon on each.

Placing his rake against a nearby tree, he smiled at his lover, “Yes, please,” Light said as he walked over, accepting the cold drink with a kiss.

L licked the salt off his lips and grinned. Light was a sweaty mess and he loved it. “It's looking good out here. Hopefully soon I'm cleared to help you.”

“Oh don't even,” Light laughed, “We both know you're lazy as hell and are glad you're not supposed to be active.”

With a shrug and a giggle, L agreed. His injuries were the perfect excuse to lay around and do nothing all day while Light stayed busy caring for him. He knew it wouldn't last, but he definitely loved milking it for all it was worth.

“How are you feeling today?” Light asked with a hand on L's hip.

“Good. Every day is my best day yet,” he smiled.

“Are you up to a romantic evening out? I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” Light asked, heart speeding up a little, hope in his voice.

With a peck on his lips, L lit up, “I would love that.”  
“Go on and get ready first. I'm almost through here. I'll be in soon and we can go,” Light said.

L nodded, squeezing Light's hand as he turned to walk into the house. It was exciting, going out with Light. He wondered where they'd go or what they'd do. If Light bought him anything for his birthday. _Of_ _course he did,_ he thought. Maybe it was candy. Or strawberry cake. L's mouth watered thinking of it, and he realized he hadn’t eaten yet. He'd lost weight from the anxiety, and even though he'd started seeing a trauma specialist, he hadn't gone enough for it to be effective yet. He was still losing sleep, having nightmares, and panicking at ridiculous things. It wouldn't last forever, he told himself. It would get better.

After stepping out of the shower he heard Light come in the bedroom. Stark naked, L dried his hair with the towel, taking his time, hoping Light walked in on him.

“Oh,” Light smiled as he entered through the open bathroom door and stepped up behind L. His hands roamed that porcelain skin as he kissed L's shoulder, his hips flush against that wonderful backside. “I wish I could have you. It's difficult to wait.”

“My next appointment is in a few days. I might get the all clear,” L smiled into the bathroom mirror, watching Light kiss and caress him.

“That would be amazing,” Light mumbled against his skin between kisses. Regretfully letting L go, Light moved over to the shower and started the water. The closer it came time to go, the more nervous and excited Light felt. He hoped L couldn't tell. He wanted L to be genuinely surprised by his plans. _Am I rushing into things?_ Light began to doubt himself. He’d only just divorced Misa. He and L had only known each other 5 months. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Now completely doubting himself, Light exited the shower and began getting dressed. L picked up on his mood shift, and now fully clothed, walked over to him, “What's the matter?”

“Hm?” Light looked at L through the reflection in the dresser mirror of their bedroom. “Nothing, why?”

“You just seemed off when you stepped out of the shower “

“I think I'm just tired is all. That yard work was a lot.”

“Should we skip tonight?” L really hoped Light wouldn't agree to skipping. He'd been looking forward to the date.

“Absolutely not. I'll have some coffee before we go. It's fine, I promise,” Light smiled, pulling on his jeans and buttoning up. Secretly he hated that L could read him so well. Not even Misa knew him like L did.

Knowing something was up but not wanting to push the issue, L dropped it as the two made their way out of the house. Light looked beautiful as he took L's hand, sharply dressed in a polo and fashionable jeans. L felt his heartbeat quicken a bit as they got in the car, nervous excitement entwining with his usual anxiety. He knew it'd be difficult to go to public places and hoped wherever they went was not crowded. It was reasonable that most places wouldn't be, given that it was Halloween and most families would be out trick or treating. He thought of how much fun it would be to be able to take the baby next year. “Are you excited to take your son trick or treating next year?” L asked as they drove past a group of happy kids and parents all dressed up in costumes.

“Yes,” Light said, glancing over at L, “I can't wait to celebrate Christmas and father's day, too. He’ll be spoiled every birthday, that's for sure.”

L enjoyed hearing Light talk about the prospective future of fatherhood. He always lit up when he imagined life with his little guy. Somehow L had recently been able to pull the wool over Light's eyes by convincing him he was transforming the spare bedroom into an office for he and Light to work out of. Secretly, he was making it into a nursery. He kept the door locked and told Light the finished product was a surprise, and Light seemed to be alright with that. L couldn't wait to unveil the truth.

Eventually Light pulled the car into the parking lot of a very fancy, very expensive restaurant that neither of them had ever eaten at. Looking around, L was relieved to find the parking lot wasn’t overflowing with cars. It would be a manageable crowd, he thought.

“Reservation for Yagami,” Light said to the stuffy looking host once they entered.

With a fake smile, “Follow me, please,” he said as he gathered two menus and led the way to a corner booth situated by a window. A candle was lit on the table and a single fresh flower in a tiny vase sat next to it. The ambiance was nice, and the two took their seats.

A moment later their server came by, a friendly girl with a sweet personality. “I'm Lana. What can I get for you to drink?”

Light glanced over the drink menu, and with a nod of approval from L, ordered a bottle of their house red. He figured a glass or two of wine would quell his nerves. Lana was quick to bring it out and pour them each as glass, taking their appetizer order after she did. They toasted to each other once she left, “Happy birthday, L.” Light said.

The wine hit L fast and hard even though he only had one glass. Not having anything to eat that day really set him up for failure. The appetizers were taking painfully long to come out, and L was certain he'd be an embarrassing drunk if something wasn't done about it soon. With a slight slur, L whispered, “Love you,” as he reached his hand across the table.

Accepting L's hand into his, Light chuckled under his breath, “I love you too. Tipsy already?” L nodded emphatically. Light grinned, “Cheap date.”

“Very,” L grinned, glassy eyed and swaying slightly in his seat. The appetizers couldn't have come a moment sooner, L's mouth watering at the sight of stuffed mushrooms and fried calamari before him. Yes, it was going to be a good night.

They laughed and joked and mused through dinner, taking their time and polishing off two bottles of wine. Dessert came and Light offered L his gift. It was a neatly wrapped box in blue paper with a green ribbon and bow. Tearing through it, L giggled to see all his favorite candies inside. _Knew it!_ There was a card in the center. Lifting it out, he read the card out loud, “Sweets for someone sweet. But the night isn't over. There's one more gift for you.” Looking expectantly at Light, he said, “Well?”

“Well, it's a puzzle for you to solve. Read the back.”

L flipped the card over and read over the words, “Here we held hands in the daylight. Here we walked paths through the trees. Here we kissed under the moonlight. Here we felt Summers warm breeze.” L pondered the words for a moment. “It sounds like we're going to the park next?”

Light nodded. L seemed intrigued and as they stood to go, had already begun diving into his candy. Light just shook his head, amused. L could be just like a child sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla at me if you're still with me! Comments are always Ann encourager.


	15. I'll Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light surprises L on his birthday

Light gripped the steering wheel to try and keep his hands from shaking. He was so incredibly nervous, but L just sat in the passenger seat munching away on his candy with a huge grin on his face. It was clear here was thoroughly enjoying this little game, and trying to figure out what Light was up to.

When they pulled into the park, L immediately noticed the gazebo covered in beautiful white lights. Jumping from the car, he ran to it. Sitting inside the glowing wood structure was a vase of red roses on the bench with a card attached. He picked up the flowers and breathed them in before reading the card.

“I have loved you from the moment we kissed on your kitchen floor. I know now that I will love you forever.”

L turned around when he heard Light step into the gazebo. The breath was stolen from his lips when Light got down on one knee in the entrance of the gazebo and opened a ring box before him. “I want you forever. Please say you want me too.”

For a moment L couldn't move. He nearly dropped the roses. Setting them down, he walked over to Light and fell to his knees, hugging Light so hard it knocked the wind out of him. With tears in his eyes he pulled back, “Yes, of course. Of course I do.”

Light kissed him passionately, unable to hold his own tears back. When the kiss ended, Light trembled as he slid the ring on L's finger. “I was so worried you'd say no. That you'd think the timing was all wrong.”

“I almost died, Light. The timing is perfect,” he said, pressing his lips to Light's. The feel of the cold metal ring was foreign but wonderful to him. Light wanted him forever. Forever. He couldn't wait for that.

***

It was Valentine's day and L was busy in the kitchen trying hard not to screw up making heart shaped pancakes for Light. Cooking wasn’t really his thing, but he wanted to surprise his fiance with breakfast in bed. Somewhat successful with lopsided hearts, L sliced fresh strawberries and plopped a hearty scoop of whipped cream on top. He couldn't decide between sausage or bacon, so he’d made both. Pairing it with orange juice and coffee, L carefully lifted the tray and made his way to the bedroom.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” L smiled. Light was awake and sitting up in bed, smiling groggily as L made his way over.

“What's all this?” Light asked, sipping the coffee first.

“I just wanted to do something special for you to celebrate our love,” L smiled as he sat slowly on the bed. He was a little sore from celebrating their love in a different way last night. Not that he had any regrets.

“Thank you baby. You know, I had a box of chocolates for you, but someone found them and ate them all,” Light teased.

L blushed. Light should know better than to think he can hide candy of any kind from L. “Must be that third person who lives here.”

“Ah, I see. Is it that same third person who can't seem to get a handle on their laundry or change the toilet paper roll when it's empty?”

“The very same one,” L smiled, kissing Light's face. Sure, he had a lot of little faults that drove Light insane, but really, would he change it for the world? Surely not.

“I'm sure the kitchen isn't a mess either from making this delightful breakfast?” Light continued teasing as he ate.

“Look, you can't have your cake and eat it too, ok? Clean kitchens only exist in houses where they eat out every night,” L defended.

“And in houses where they do chores.”

“I took out the trash!”

“Wow, babe. Pretty sure I have a medal for you somewhere. Hang on, let me find it.” Light began to feign searching through the sheets when he caught a pillow to the head, courtesy of L. They both laughed, only ending their antics when Light’s phone lit up with a text message. “Oh shit! L! Misa's having the baby!”

L removed the tray immediately and Light jumped from the bed and scrambled to throw on clothes. He couldn't believe it was happening. Today he would become a dad. _Holy shit!_ “Where are my keys? Oh God, oh God.” Light was frantic and L just watched him race around the house, quietly laughing to himself.

“Babe, breathe. Everything’s going to be alright and I have your keys,” L said.

Light couldn't drive because of his nerves so L did. He wasn't nearly as worked up as Light, but then again it wasn't his child being born. For a moment L frowned at that thought. _This is my child too_, he realized. Marrying Light was a package deal. Excitement grew in L's belly. He was going to be a stepdad. He hoped he was good at the job. Hoped he didn't screw it up too bad.

They pulled in and Light barely let the car park before jumping out and running off. _Good grief he's lost his damn mind._ L locked up the car and walked casually, placing his hands in his pockets. Arriving inside the hospital, he walked up to the front desk and smiled at the old woman behind it. With a smile, “Hi there. Have you seen a tall, beautiful Asian man with bright eyes running around like a maniac?”

She smiled and pointed to the gift shop. “Thank you,” L said as he walked away.

He found Light holding a stuffed elephant, looking from it to the other stuffed animals on the shelf. L just stood back and watched him for a while, taking in how adorable it was that Light was fretting over such a simple thing. “Good choice, babe,” L said, touching his arm.

“You think so?” Light asked worriedly as he clutched the stuffed animal between his hands.

“Yes. Now let's buy it and go see Misa before she has the baby. I'm sure she wants you in there with her,” L said.

With a nod, Light turned and walked to the cashier and bought the elephant. He and L made their way into the elevator, holding hands in their quiet excitement. Light was greeted by a nurse and ushered into the delivery room, where Misa was screaming and carrying on like the diva she was. Light sighed, realizing he was probably going to lose some hearing today.

Light wasn’t sure what the heck he was expecting, but when he saw blood gush from Misa he found himself feeling sick and dizzy. The nurse who’d let him in rolled her eyes when he fainted. Misa started screaming at him angrily, as if he could hear any of it. “This entire situation is your fault! You better wake the hell up! Where is that skinny fiancé of yours!?”

The nurse envied Light’s unconscious state as she opened the door to bring L inside. “She wants me?” He felt unsure. He really didn't want a backstage pass to Misa’s gaping twat. With a reluctant sigh he walked in, immediately covering his ears. _Shut the fuck up!_ Her screaming made him livid but he was quickly distracted by Light on the floor. “What the?”  
A nurse was helping Light stand back up now that he was conscious again. _What a train wreck this birth is_, L thought. He was suddenly glad he was into men. It didn't take long from that moment for Misa to push the baby out and stop screaming like a lunatic. Light and L took turns holding their new baby as Misa rested.

“He looks just like you, Light,” L commented. The baby had bright eyes and a tuft of red hair. There was no doubting this was Light’s baby. L couldn't wait to get home and reveal the nursery to him. He figured Light had guessed he wasn't really building an office for them, but he didn't know for sure or what it looked like. It would still be a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down with this super sweet story now. Looks like a happy ending is in sight for everyone.


	16. Summers End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Enjoy!

“Do you ever think about having more kids?” L asked from the doorway to the nursery where Light struggled to change his son's diaper.

“Not in this moment, I don't,” Light said, sounding slightly exacerbated.

L smirked. He'd been secretly looking into surrogacy since the new addition entered their lives. It must've triggered something in L because he’d never considered having children before. Now he wanted several. Maybe he needed a cold shower.   
“Let me help you,” L said. He knew a trick to keep Junior from squirming so damn much and it surprised Light. L was better with his son than he was. Damn. L lifted the freshly changed one year old into his arms, “Today is your first birthday, buddy. Your parents went insane and are throwing a ridiculously huge party you'll never remember.”

“Hey, that's mostly Misa's fault,” Light corrected as they walked out of the nursery.

In a whisper, L said, “Daddy always blames Mommy doesn't he?”

The baby giggled at L's tickling breath, and L kissed his nose. Light just looked on in awe. L really loved that baby, and it made Light’s heart swell to see them have such a great relationship already. He definitely married the right man. They stopped in the living room where Misa was decorating. “Oh, his special birthday outfit is over there.”

Light and L exchanged looks. The outfit was a little much. It was a white button up onsite with blue shorts and little suspenders, with a matching cloth “crown”. It was supposed to make him look like a prince. With a sigh, Light picked it up off the couch and dressed his little guy. “You only have to wear it for a couple hours,” Light assured.

“Yeah, and then we can burn it!” L whispered. Light laughed.

Watari arrived first, gift in tow. Matt and Mello were close behind, Near was last of the neighbors. Light’s parents and sister showed up a little while later with several gifts for their sweet, perfect grandson they couldn't get enough of. And last but not least, everyone got to meet Misa’s new man, Joe. He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. He was polite, intelligent, and really seemed to genuinely love Misa. Light was happy for her. She'd finally found the kind of love she deserved.

Everyone posed for pictures and enjoyed a very elaborate multi layer custom cake. Misa sat with her little prince and opened each gift with him, smiling and thanking everybody individually. The day wore on and guests began filtering out, leaving Watari and Light’s parents to help them clean up.

Later that night, Light borrowed L's laptop to print some of the pictures for a frame he had been saving. He paused when he lifted the top up, however. Oh wow, he was serious wasn’t he? L hadn't closed out his tab with the surrogacy website. Light went ahead and printed the pictures, deciding they could talk once they were in bed.

“Hey baby, you're not asleep yet, are you?” Light asked as he entered their bedroom.

“No, just waiting for you,” his tired voice answered.

Crawling under the covers, Light pulled L to him, “So, I saw what you've been looking at online. You were serious about wanting more kids, weren't you?”

“Yeah,” L admitted, turning to face Light. “I never thought I would love being a father, but I do.”

“You’re good at it, too,” Light complimented, kissing those sweet lips. “I would love to grow our family with you.”

“Really?” L had taken Light’s earlier rejection of the idea seriously. He hadn't expected this change of heart.

“Yeah. I want a baby with you. Someone who looks like you,” Light smiled.

L reached up and brushed his fingers across his husband’s beautiful face. He loved this man so much, and words were never enough to convey that. He kissed Light, feeling the weight of the moment heavily upon his heart. They were going to have a baby together. L thought that he was perhaps the happiest he’d ever been in his life.

Light moved to press his hips against L, suggestive smirk curling his crooked lips. Rotating his own hios in response to feeling Light's arousal against his thigh, L felt pleased to draw a breathy groan from Light. Without hesitation, L's hands surged into the front of Light’s pajama bottoms and needfully squeezed that velvety, growing cock.

“God, L. So aggressive tonight,” L whispered as he nibbled how husband's ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” L moaned, mouth agape as he squirmed under the sensual feel of Light’s mouth on his ear. "_Hard_,” he specified.

Light shot up and grabbed L's shoulder's and pushed him flat on his back. “I can do that,” he grinned wickedly as he ripped L's bottoms from him and lubed up his fingers with the lube he swiped from the nightstand. “Tell me if it's too much,” Light said as he rammed two fingers inside L's puckered hole and began finger fucking him with abandon.

L screamed hoarsely at the wonderful harshness of Light’s fingers penetrating his body. “Fuck me. Fuck me now!” he demanded.

Light slicked up his throbbing cock and slammed inside L, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around L's neck, pressing lightly. L always asked to be strangled whenever they went at it hard, and this time he didn't even have to. As Light furiously pounded inside his husband, he slowly curled his fingers into that tender flesh, hoping it left sweet bruises.

Letting out a strangled cry, L felt the ecstasy of his climax as his ability to breathe was slowly squeezed from him. _Yes_! He thought. _Yes, Light! Fuck me! Oh_ _God, I'm coming_!

Light laughed evilly as L attempted to scream as he came but nothing but air escaped his mouth. Light was nearing climax, “Do you want me to do it?” L nodded, wide eyed with excitement as Light let go of his neck and pulled out, aiming his dick with both hands and coming all over L's face.

When it was over, he fell back on the bed, unable to catch his breath. “I'll never understand why you like that so much,” Light panted out as he got up to fetch L a towel. He wasn't complaining, however. It was pretty hot.

Once they cleaned themselves up, Light scooped L back into his arms and kissed him goodnight. “I'll love you forever, L,” Light mumbled as sleep drifted over him.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like it? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I cherish feedback.


End file.
